pedrofilms_incfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Trio da Equipe Rocket
O trio da Equipe Rocket, às vezes abreviado como TRio ou JJM, é um trio de membros do Equipe Rocket, composto por Jessie, James e Meowth. No anime, eles são os principais antagonistas e os membros que mais aparecem no Equipe Rocket. No anime Na série principal História Série do Original O trio da Equipe Rocket apareceu pela primeira vez em Pokémon Emergency, no qual assumiram o Centro Pokémon em Viridian. Após sua primeira derrota nas mãos do Pikachu de Ash convencê-los de seu poder extraordinário, o trio fez seu principal objetivo de capturar Pikachu. A incompetência geral do trio geralmente os torna incapazes de ajudar o Equipe Rocket com seus planos significativos. Em Electric Shock Showdown, depois de ouvir que Pikachu lutaria para defender sua própria honra e a de Ash, o trio foi inspirado a torcer por Pikachu antes de sua revanche contra o Raichu do líder do ginásio do Vermilion, Raichu. Em Battle Aboard the St. Anne, eles lideraram a invasão do St. Anne, onde eles e dezenas de Equipe Rocket roubaram vários Pokémon e Pokébolas dos passageiros com mechas especiais. No entanto, os passageiros revidaram, liderados por Ash e seus amigos, derrotaram os grunhidos e pegaram de volta seus Pokémon. Mais tarde, o navio navegou em uma violenta tempestade, foi dominado por ondas e afundou no mar. Na Batalha do Distintivo, Giovanni, o chefe da Equipe Rocket e o Líder do Ginásio Viridian, deixou temporariamente o trio encarregado do Ginásio em Viridian. Ele até deu a eles alguns de seus Pokémon. Jessie lutou com Ash, mas se recusou a entregar-lhe um distintivo terrestre após a vitória de Ash. Quando Togepi detonou uma explosão acionando o controle remoto de Meowth, a Equipe Rocket disparou e Jessie largou o Distintivo para Ash recuperar. Em Showdown no Po-ké Corral, o trio chegou ao Sede da Equipe Rocket, esperando que Giovanni os demitisse por suas falhas. Eles viram Mewtwo destruir a sede e voar para longe no momento em que estavam prestes a se afastar e sair primeiro. Quando Giovanni disse a eles para fazerem seu trabalho, eles aceitaram o voto de confiança e continuaram tentando roubar Pokémon. Em Um susto no ar, Giovanni designou o trio para a "Brigada Blimp", onde eles montaram um dirigível precário para o qual Giovanni só mantinha o seguro. Os danos causados por uma tempestade, bem como uma batalha com Brock, fizeram com que o dirigível aterrisse na Ilha de Valência, nas Ilhas Orange. Depois de reparado, o dirigível caiu na ilha de Tangelo durante sua viagem de volta a The Lost Lapras. Depois, a Equipe Rocket continuou a seguir Ash e Pikachu por todas as Ilhas Orange. Em The Trouble with Snubbull, a Equipe Rocket tentou usar Meowth como isca para um Granbull recém-evoluído, que vinha seguindo Meowth persistentemente, para que eles pudessem receber uma recompensa do proprietário do Granbull, Madame Muchmoney. Isso falhou e, posteriormente, eles usaram um mecha em forma de Meowth para sua próxima tentativa. Através de um mal-entendido sobre Meowth tentando libertar Granbull da cauda do mecha, assumiu-se por engano que a Equipe Rocket havia enganado Madame Muchmoney. Quando o Equipe Rocket foi decapitado após uma batalha entre o mecha e Granbull, Granbull voltou para casa e não seguiu Meowth. Em Dues and Don'ts, eles descobriram que sua participação no Equipe Rocket havia expirado, embora pudessem voltar a se juntar devido à falta de mão-de-obra, desde que pagassem suas dívidas. Sozinho em Hoenn!, a Equipe Rocket seguiu Ash e Pikachu até a região de Hoenn, afastando-se na popa de um barco. Série Advanced Generation O trio interveio no plano do caçador de Pokémon Rico, de capturar e vender um grupo de Ekans selvagens e Koffing em A Poached Ego!. Jessie e James libertaram Arbok e Weezing e os enviaram para Petalburg Forest para proteger os Ekans e Koffing. Enquanto sofria de amnésia, Pikachu de Ash se juntou temporariamente ao trio em A Scare to Remember!. Em Saved by the Beldum, eles estavam vendendo lanches para os espectadores da Liga na Ever Grande Conference. Durante o Concurso de Pokémon da cidade de Mulberry, Harley pediu a ajuda do trio para sabotar as chances de May ganhar sua quinta fita Kanto. Harley até alugou seu Pokémon para Jessie para ajudar sua causa. Ash, no entanto, frustrou as tentativas de James e Meowth de arruinar o desempenho de May durante o New Plot, Odd Lot. Enquanto Drew interrompeu seu esquema de acompanhamento em Going for Choke, e descobriu que Harley estava ajudando o trio do Equipe Rocket. Após a perda do Jessie's Contest, Harley repreendeu o trio e recusou a oferta de se juntar ao Equipe Rocket antes de partir. Depois de serem explodidos mais uma vez, o trio trocou insultos e decidiu seguir caminhos separados em The Ole 'Berate e Switch. Jessie e James acabaram se encontrando no local do mais recente esquema de Butch e Cassidy, um torneio de Pokémon de um dia em Sable City. Cassidy levou James a formar um trio com ela e Butch, mas Jessie logo se juntou a Butch. Meowth provou ser muito mais apegado a Jessie e James, e usou um biscoito para refletir sobre o vínculo estreito do grupo, mesmo em tempos difíceis. O trio se reuniu e voltou ao objetivo de capturar o Pikachu de Ash. Série Diamond & Pearl O trio reencontrou Butch e Cassidy em Sleight of Sand!. Os dois grupos do Equipe Rocket rapidamente começaram a batalhar com seus robôs, e isso acabou explodindo em uma batalha de Pokémon. O intenso confronto foi interrompido depois que um hipopótamo provocou uma tempestade de areia e enviou ambos os grupos. Os dois grupos juraram vingança na próxima vez em que se conheceram. Em O ladrão que continua roubando !, Giovanni nem se lembrava de quem eram. O Equipe Rocket participou da Pokémon Summer Academy, com Jessie disfarçada de Jessilinda, enquanto James e Meowth posaram como zeladores do Camping it Up! para uma equipe, duas equipes, equipe vermelha, equipe azul!. Em Frozen on Their Tracks!, a Equipe Rocket fez amizade com Looker depois de compartilhar almoços em caixa com ele, chegando a chamá-lo de "Cara do Almoço em Caixa" ou "Sr. Lancheira". Mais tarde, na série Diamond & Pearl, depois de descobrir que Looker era um membro da Polícia Internacional, eles o ajudaram a derrubar o Equipe Galáctica. O trio montou seu próprio percurso Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle, numa tentativa de roubar os Pokémon dos concorrentes e procurar novos membros do Equipe Rocket em Beating the Bustle and Hustle!. Em Onde nenhum Togepi se foi antes!, a Equipe Rocket construiu uma base secreta com o dinheiro que ganhou durante o Festival Twinleaf. Enquanto o trio conseguiu atrair Ash e seus amigos para sua base, que na verdade era um foguete, um Togepi malvado também entrou e arruinou os planos do Equipe Rocket. O foguete acabou pousando, deixando apenas detritos. Em The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, a Equipe Rocket conseguiu roubar Sunyshore Tower enquanto Ash e Volkner se preparavam para a batalha no ginásio. Embora Ash e seu recém-evoluído Torterra tenham derrotado o Equipe Rocket, o Ginásio e a Torre foram significativamente danificados no processo, e a batalha de Ash foi adiada. Best Wishes series Por recomendação de sua secretária, Giovanni os promoveu como parte de seus planos na região de Unova. Após a promoção, eles trocaram seus uniformes brancos originais por uniformes pretos. Na série Cumprimentos, eles agiram de maneira mais séria, concentrando-se mais em concluir tarefas específicas, geralmente usando gadgets como jetpacks para recuar em vez de decolar. Em Batalhando pelo amor dos tipos de insetos!, depois que a secretária de Giovanni informou que eles não seriam mais necessários para mais missões, eles se preocuparam que Giovanni tivesse perdido a fé neles e voltado para seus uniformes brancos. Eles voltaram a planejar seus próprios planos, embora muitas vezes de maneira mais competente e com a assistência do Dr. Zager. Eles participaram da Operação Tempest, a missão do Equipe Rocket de capturar Meloetta e aproveitar o poder das Forças da Natureza. Devido ao fracasso da Operação Tempestade, começando em Novos Lugares... Caras Familiares! eles voltaram às suas personalidades cômicas tradicionais, usando seu lema original e viajando em seu balão Meowth (com aprimoramentos); no entanto, sua competência recém-descoberta não foi completamente perdida, com o trio ainda ocasionalmente se retirando usando jetpacks em vez de decolar. Depois de Meowth, Colress e Team Rivalry!, o trio decidiu ir para as Ruínas Brancas, onde espionariam os movimentos do Equipe Plasma por um tempo enquanto planejavam roubar a Pedra da Luz. No entanto, quando seu amigo Looker os viu e pediu sua ajuda, o trio ajudou Ash e seus amigos a derrotar a organização rival. Depois de ajudar a derrotar o Equipe Plasma em Farewell, Unova! Partindo de Vela para Novas Aventuras !, o trio retornou completamente ao seu papel anterior de alívio cômico, mantendo apenas a tecnologia atualizada e a pouca competência. XY series Em Uma Batalha de Mobilidade Aérea!, Giovanni aprovou o plano do trio de roubar o maior número possível de Pokémon raros e poderosos na região de Kalos. Em uma operação explosiva!, Giovanni designou o trio para investigar os planos do Equipe Flare e capturar o Zygarde conhecido como Squishy antes que o Equipe Flare o fizesse. Eles encontraram outro Zygarde Core, apelidado de Z2, que estava fugindo do Equipe Flare. O trio escapou com o Z2 depois que o Gourgeist de Jessie usou o Seed Bomb contra alguns Recruta da Equipe Flare, mas depois eles perderam a batalha para eles. A Equipe Rocket tentou pegar o Z2 enfraquecido quando Mable estava prestes a capturá-lo, mas o Druddigon de Aliana e o Weavile de Mable os fizeram decolar. Durante a Conferência Lumiose, eles ajudaram Malva a filmar a conferência, enquanto planejavam roubar os Pokémon do competidor apenas pela agenda apertada de Malva para interromper seus planos, deixando-os incapazes de roubar qualquer Pokémon. Durante a crise do Equipe Flare, eles continuaram filmando e ajudando a pilotar o helicóptero para ajudar a lidar com o Giant Rock. Mais tarde, eles editaram a filmagem para mostrar a Giovanni que eles derrotaram o Equipe Flare. Após suas aventuras em Kalos, eles retornaram ao Team Rocket HQ em Till We Compete Again!. Sun & Moon series Mais tarde, em Loading the Dex!, o trio chegou à região de Alola para obter alguns Pokémon Alolan raros para Giovanni, além do Pikachu de Ash, que eles ficaram surpresos ao encontrar na Ilha Melemele. Eles aliaram-se a um Mimikyu que odiava Pikachu, mas no final do episódio, um Bewear selvagem sequestrou Jessie e James. Em First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, o Bewear cuidou do trio, dando-lhes comida e abrigo em seu esconderijo. Eles completaram sua nova base na cova dos Bewear durante A Seasoned Search! apesar das interrupções causadas por Rowlet e Popplio colidirem com a antena durante o They Might Not Be Giants!. Eles são frequentemente vistos na Ilha Melemele disfarçados como funcionários em tempo parcial em uma loja malasada, principalmente como atendentes de caminhões de alimentos. Em Agora você os vê, agora não vê !, a Equipe Rocket notou um Cosmog que acompanhava Ash enquanto o trio vendia malasadas perto da Escola Pokémon. James erroneamente adivinhou que o Cosmog, Nebby, era um Koffing pré-evoluído, e o Equipe Rocket tentou e não conseguiu capturá-lo. Em enganar as aparências! foi revelado que eles foram procurados por Faba para trabalhar na Fundação Aether como seus assistentes, mas desistiram de Mission: Total Recall! depois de descobrir sua intenção de usar a hipnose de Hypno para mexer com a memória de Lillie, encontrando um mal tão oculto abaixo deles. Eles acabaram abandonando a perseguição a Nebby, depois que James se provou errado por ser a forma pré-evoluída de Koffing em Revelando as Coisas da Lenda!. Um dos objetivos da Equipe Rocket em Alola é aproveitar o poder da Z-Moves para si. Em A A Team-on-Team Tussle !, eles obtiveram um Darkinium Z, que alguns Recruta da Equipe Skull também tentaram obter de um ninho de Alolan Rattata e Raticate, liderado por um Totem Raticate. O mesmo Z-Crystal reapareceu em Agindo de Verdade para a Forma!, onde Jessie e James acreditavam que poderiam usá-lo com o Alolan Meowth que acabavam de conhecer. No entanto, ficaram consternados ao serem informados de que também precisariam de um Z-Ring para fazê-lo. Em Por que não me dar um anel Z em algum momento?, a conselho de Giovanni, eles viajaram para a Ilha de Ula'ula para obter um anel Z de Nanu. Lá, o Darkinium Z foi roubado pelo "Greedy Rapooh", um Gengar que eles acidentalmente haviam lacrado. Depois de recuperar seu Z-Crystal, Nanu deu a eles um Z-Power Ring para que Mareanie de James pudesse usar o Black Hole Eclipse, resgatando Acerola no processo. Foi permitido ao trio manter o anel como sinal de agradecimento, e Jessie recebeu um Mimikium Z por seu Mimikyu do Mimikyu de Acerola, apelidado de Mimikins. Característica Desde sua estréia no segundo episódio do anime, eles apareceram em quase todos os episódios até a série Best Wishes, na qual apareceram com menos frequência. Como tal, eles são a representação mais proeminente do Equipe Rocket como um todo no anime. Antes da revanche no Nacrene Gym!, o primeiro episódio foi o único episódio regular único (excluindo o clipe AG120) no qual o trio do Equipe Rocket estava completamente ausente. Na maioria de suas aparições, eles tentam capturar o Pikachu de Ash ou qualquer outro Pokémon para dar ao chefe do Equipe Rocket, Giovanni. No entanto, eles geralmente são derrotados e são decifrados com seu slogan icônico "Equipe Rocket está decolando de novo!", Ou variantes como "Equipe Rocket decolando de novo!" ou "Estamos decolando novamente!" Na série Sun & Moon, um Bewear os leva embora quando dizem sua frase de efeito "Estamos com uma nova explosão!", Após uma derrota ou quando o Bewear interrompe uma batalha. Normalmente, logo após a captura, eles recitam seu lema, embora em algumas ocasiões não possam terminar. Isso foi parodiado por protagonistas e até outros membros do Equipe Rocket, como Butch e Cassidy. Desde que testemunhou seu poder, o trio ficou obcecado em capturar o Pikachu de Ash, perseguindo incansavelmente Ash e seus amigos pelas várias regiões do mundo Pokémon para fazê-lo. Embora muitas vezes consigam capturar Pikachu, eles nunca conseguem segurá-lo por muito tempo. Eles freqüentemente desenvolvem ou compram vários tipos de dispositivos e máquinas à prova de choque (mechas, roupas de borracha etc.) para ajudar na captura dele, mas esses dispositivos são frequentemente contornados por ataques e habilidades não-elétricos (que o trio esquece constantemente de explicar) ou simplesmente sair pela culatra. Mesmo que geralmente causem problemas aos personagens principais, eles às vezes os ajudaram. Quando eles têm um inimigo em comum, eles frequentemente se aliam com Ash e seus amigos, como mostrado em The Power of One e mais tarde contra o Equipe Aqua e o Equipe Magma. Eles também tiveram um papel fundamental na luta contra o Equipe Galactica, unindo-se ao Looker. Ocasionalmente, colocam suas diferenças de lado por motivos pessoais, apenas para voltar mais tarde aos seus caminhos de ladrão. Um dos momentos mais comuns da trégua é durante os concursos de Pokémon, nos quais Jessie gostava de participar sob vários pseudônimos. Em várias ocasiões, Jessie, James e Meowth mostraram que eles não são todos maus e até demonstraram um certo carinho por Ash e seus amigos. O trio se sacrificou heroicamente com o que eles pensavam ser a morte certa em The Power of One, a fim de permitir a fuga de Ash em Lugia. Eles também o salvaram de uma queda no próximo filme, Spell of the Unown: Entei. A justificativa deles era que, no caso de o mundo ser destruído ou a morte de Ash, eles estariam fora do show business, mas está implícito que isso é apenas uma arrogância para cobrir o fato de que eles não são pessoas más. Na Burning Ambition de Charizard, a Equipe Rocket manteve o Charizard de Ash acordado no lago, e então construiu um enorme mecha e atacou o Vale de Charicific com o único objetivo de permitir que Charizard os derrotasse e ganhasse aceitação no vale. Em Mission: Total Recall!, quando Faba pediu para ajudá-lo a drenar as memórias de Lillie, eles se recusaram descaradamente, citando sua crença de que todas as memórias, boas ou más, deveriam ser preservadas a qualquer custo. No I Choose You! e The Power of Us O trio do Equipe Rocket apareceu em I Choose You!, que se passa em uma continuidade diferente da série principal. Eles apareceram disfarçados em um Pokémon Center, e eram procurados por roubar Pokémon. Quando um treinador de Pokémon que acabara de lutar contra um Entei correu para dentro do Centro, a Equipe Rocket interveio na conversa e decidiu caçar Entei. Enquanto procuravam Entei na floresta, eles foram explodidos por um Onix furioso. Depois que souberam que Ash e seus amigos estavam indo para o Monte Tensei para encontrar Ho-Oh, eles decidiram segui-los, na esperança de pegar o Pokémon Lendário. Eles acabaram encontrando um pacote de Primeape adormecido. Eles viram isso como uma oportunidade de pegar alguns, mas o Primeape acordou e começou a jogá-los no ar, explodindo-os mais uma vez. Mais tarde no filme, o trio quase alcançou a gangue quando se aproximaram do Monte Tensei. Eles foram vistos subindo o monte Tensei, cansados e famintos. Eles finalmente vêem Ho-Oh e olham surpresos. Meowth ficou empolgado ao ponto de acidentalmente deixar ir e cair sobre James e Jessie, fazendo com que os três caíssem da montanha. Eles apareceram mais uma vez nos créditos finais do filme, seguindo Ash e Pikachu em seu Meowth Balloon. Durante esse tempo, Wobbuffet foi revelado que de alguma forma foi adicionado à sua equipe. Em The Power of Us, o trio assistiu a batalha de Ash contra Hoyt. Eles ficaram impressionados com o desempenho de Pikachu, mas Jessie então se inspirou na barraca de limonada dos meninos e decidiu que ela queria correr sua própria barraca de suco. A Equipe Rocket no logo cria uma loja Lum Berry Juice para ganhar dinheiro durante o Wind Festival. Mais tarde, o trio se infiltrou no Pavilhão de Pesquisa à noite, mas foi forçado a fugir depois que Wobbuffet saiu de sua Pokébola sem aviso prévio. A equipe Rocket visitou o laboratório novamente e, enquanto eles foram emboscados por Harriet, eles conseguiram roubar a solução Effect Spore da Toren. Ash os perseguiu, mas o Casaco de Espelho de Wobbuffet permitiu que eles escapassem. À noite, o trio sentava-se para examinar o saque roubado quando percebiam que o jogavam em algum lugar. No dia seguinte, foi revelado que a solução Effect Spore abriu e liberou um gás tóxico que causou um incêndio, forçando a evacuação da cidade de Fula. A Equipe Rocket, disfarçada em suas roupas de barraca Berry, procurou refúgio no Pavilhão de Pesquisa. Depois que o elixir de Cura Natural de Toren foi perdido, ele notou o grande suprimento de bagas de Lum Berries do trio e passou a fazer um remédio substituto, que mais tarde limpou o ar do Effect Spore. Nos jogos Em Pokémon Yellow, Jessie e James aparecem e estão envolvidos nos quatro principais esquemas do Equipe Rocket (Mt. Moon, Rocket Hideout, Pokémon Tower e Silph Co.), e geralmente aparecem antes do jogador batalhar com Giovanni. Eles também substituem os três membros do Equipe Rocket na Torre Pokémon que mantêm o Sr. Fuji como refém e outros dois no Recruta de Equipe Rocket: um perto da saída do Monte. Moon e o outro perto da entrada da sala do presidente da Silph Co. Curiosamente, eles nunca são referidos por seus nomes individuais e compartilham sua classe de instrutores com todos os outros grunhidos de equipe. Eles primeiro atacam o jogador no Monte. Moon, enquanto tentava levar um dos raros fósseis descobertos lá. Mais tarde, no Rocket Hideout de Celadon City, Jessie e James guardam o quarto de Giovanni. Durante esse tempo, quando o jogador os encontra, eles estão ansiosos por vingança depois que o personagem principal quebrou seus planos no Monte. Lua. Depois, eles mantêm o Sr. Fuji como refém na Torre Pokémon, atacando o jogador no sétimo andar. Finalmente, na Silph Co., em Saffron City, Jessie e James fazem sua última aparição, mais uma vez tentando impedir que o personagem principal chegue a seu chefe. Ao contrário do anime, Jessie e James não seguem o personagem principal e criam seus planos malignos para capturar Pikachu. Além disso, Meowth não pode falar, e ele reside em uma Pokébola em vez de viajar com Jessie e James. Além disso, eles também recebem sua própria música de encontro, uma faixa não ouvida em vermelho e azul. O trio volta novamente em Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! e Let's Go, Eevee!, remakes de Amarelo. Ao contrário de Yellow, Meowth os segue fora de uma Pokébola como no anime, mas como Yellow, ele é incapaz de falar. O jogador os envolve em batalhas duplas em todos os seus encontros. Eles agora são referidos pelo nome e desempenham um papel mais significativo na história do que em Amarelo. Eles aparecem pela primeira vez em Viridian City, substituindo o velho como o obstáculo para impedir que o jogador progrida antes de entregar o pacote de professor Carvalho. Mais tarde, eles se apresentam adequadamente no Monte. Lua, como fizeram em amarelo, e tem uma batalha dupla com o jogador. Eles são encontrados em Lavender Town, onde estão implícitos que mataram a mãe de Cubone. O jogador então os testemunha seqüestrando o órfão Cubone e o levando de volta para Celadon City. O jogador então os encontra no Game Corner, onde mencionam acidentalmente o pôster que oculta a chave para acessar o Team Rocket Hideout. Mais tarde, o jogador luta contra eles no esconderijo, assim como eles fizeram em Amarelo. Depois de retornar a Lavender Town e resgatar o Sr. Fuji, o jogador precisa lutar contra eles novamente, como fizeram em Yellow. O trio faz sua próxima aparição fora da cidade de Fuchsia, expressando sua frustração com a leve complexidade do GO Park. Eles então dão ao jogador os dentes falsos do diretor do safari antes de sair. Em seguida, o jogador os encontra em Saffron City, onde um Rocket Grunt tenta mantê-los fora da Silph Co., fazendo com que eles entrem. O jogador deve mais tarde batalhá-los dentro da Silph Co. como em Amarelo. Eles fazem mais uma aparição na Rota 17 depois que o jogador entra no Hall da Fama. Eles lamentam o desaparecimento de Giovanni, depois desafiam o jogador para uma batalha depois de notá-lo. Depois que o jogador vencer, o trio perguntará se eles gostariam de se juntar ao Equipe Rocket. Independentemente do que o jogador responda, ele fornecerá ao jogador o "conjunto de decolagem", que difere um pouco dependendo do sexo do jogador para se parecer com o uniforme e cabelo de Jessie ou com o de James. Depois disso, o trio se despede do jogador e sai. No mangá No mangá Ash & Pikachu O trio da Equipe Rocket é visto seguindo Ash e seus amigos na série de mangás Ash & Pikachu, que é baseada no anime. No mangá elétrico de Pikachu mangá O trio aparece na série de mangá The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Jessie e James são mostrados mais tarde casados, com Jessie visivelmente grávida. Nas adaptações do filme Desde que o Equipe Rocket apareceu em todos os filmes, eles apareceram em todas as adaptações de mangá, exceto Volcanion e a Mechanical Marvel. Em I Choose You!, Ash os encontrou pela primeira vez no Pokémon Center quando uma discussão sobre Entei estava acontecendo. A Equipe Rocket fugiu para ser quem conseguiu o Entei. Mais tarde, eles foram vistos escalando o Monte Tensei algum tempo depois de Ash e seus amigos chegarem lá. Quando viram Ho-Oh, caíram da montanha depois que Jessie acidentalmente soltou seu aperto. O Curioso de Paixão no Amor 2 & 3 Jessie, James & Meowth visitando para em Nova York, juntos de avenidas Broadway. Ash Ketchum na época nos Estados Unidos, na Times Square, Hilbert e Hilda, Nate e Rosa ao LEDs ficando de destravados ou desligados. Rocketshipping (2009) no História de Quadrinhos em excluída no 2019.